


Sora and the Avengers

by Keybladeking25



Category: Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Kingdom Hearts, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, all kingdom Hearts Characters - Freeform, avenger characters - Freeform, mentions of the fouth wall being broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeking25/pseuds/Keybladeking25
Summary: Sora and his friends are chosen to become part of an elite group of superheroes called theAvengers to defend their home from threats.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Donald Duck/Daisy Duck, Mickey/Minne, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Riku and Original female characters, Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi, Terra/Aqua, Ventus/Strelitzia, Xion/Vanitas
Kudos: 2





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a redo of the lord of light fic but this time...its in the modern world and sora and his friends join the Avengers.

a magnificent City in white withpeople living in peace. Many Windmills spin in the flow of the wind.in the water showed more aquatic dragons as the story zoomed in onto the top of the city. Inside the castle were to teenagers playing chess. A boy with white hair and tan skin and another with black hair and light skin.

“Have you heard of the Ancient Keyblade War?” asked the teen with White hair. “Huh” asked his friend.

“Of course i have” said The boy as he moved a peice and took out one of his pawns. “

“Long ago, Keyblade Wielders waged a war for ownership of Light.” siad the white haired teen as he took out a silver piece.

“Yeah, the Master’s favorite Story.” said the teen with black hair.

“I wonder what they planned to do with Kingdom Hearts after making it appear.” said the white haired teen.

“Who’ knows, i dont know who would initiate a war” said the boy with black hair as they continued their game.

“So...you know the Lost Masters?” asked The whtie haired teen.

“Who” asked the black haired teen.

There the ones who started the Keyblade War,” said the white haired teen.

“Never heard of them.where did you hear that ” said The black haired teen as he moved another chess peice. “Or, the war is for them.”

“Im not following you?” said the black haired teen as he moved his piece off the board.

“You can drop the facade” said The white haired teen.

“Facade?” asked the black haired teen.

“On that fated land shall Darkness prevail and Light expire, A perspective Keyblade Master should know this.” said the white haired teen.

“If you say so” said the black haired boy.

The white haired boy looked at a weapon mounted a wall.It has a dark black in the form of a skeleton key. handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat,] and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with the big blue cat like eye.

The Gazing Eye sees the fate of the world. The future it’s already been written” said the boy looking at the weapon.

"Really, I'm not so sure about that," said The black haired boy moving another piece. "Besides, who's said that i can;'t change it and maybe light will prevail, you might be surprised."

"Oh I hope so" said the silver haired boy. the chess pieces showed a gold one with a goat head and another silver with a crown.

**/scene change/**

A Boy about fifteen years old was floating down into the darkness until he landed on a small platform which had birds flew away to reveal a picture of himself holding a strange key shaped sword and in bubbles were his friends. "Where am i?" he asked himself.

"What is this place?" Sora asked, hoping someone in the abyss could answer.

_"So much to do, so little time."_

"Wha…Who's there!" Sora shouted to the abyss.

_"You have a long path in front of you. Your journey will be perilous."_

"Okay then. Don't answer my question." Sora said with a huff.

_"You are not ready to embrace your duty yet. Your destiny awaits."_

"My destiny? What are you talking about!?" Sora again shouted to the voice.

"Do not worry, my liege. You won't have to fight alone. For you have an army behind you."

"Army? Seriously, tell me what is going on!" Soar was getting impatient with the voice.

_"First you must choose what kind of king you will become."_

Before Sora could ask a question that would most likely go unanswered, three pedestals rose up from the ground. On those pedestals, in a flash of light, was three golden crowns. Each of the crowns were different from each other. Sora approached the first crown. It had an iron fist the color of blood as its center piece. It was also covered in what Sora hoped was not blood.

_"Crown of the tyrant king, A ruler with an iron fist, Crushing all who oppose this the King you choose to be?"_

"NO!" Sora yelled. Why would he ever want something so…so horrid.

He quickly set the bloody crown down and went to the next one. This one was much more peaceful looking than the last one. It was made of golden branches intertwined with golden leaves. For the centerpiece it had a golden symbol that, if Sora remembered correctly, meant peace.

_"Crown of the pacifist king,Preferring to find peace than war,And lets others fight his battles. Is this the King you choose to be?'_

"I don't think so. If my journey is going to be as dangerous as that mysterious voice that won't answer my questions said, then I think I'm going to need a bit more power. Whatever my journey is " Sora said putting the crown down and turning to the last one.

This crown had a sword made of gemstones as its centerpiece. It was covered with depictions of heroes and epic battles all around its base. It was, in Sora's opinion, the most beautiful of the three crowns.

_"Crown of the hero king,Great courage and power,Leading the army into endless battles. Is this the King you choose to be"._

"Well…It is better than the other two." Sora said as if trying to give another reason other than 'I want to be a hero'. "Yes! This form I pick!"

The crown disappeared in a flash of light. Sora looked around and found the pacifist crown crumbling away and the tyrant crown vanishing into darkness. Sora still had a bad feeling about that one.

Suddenly a flash of light appears in his hand. When Sora could open his eyes again, he found himself holding a sword. It was a pretty basic broadsword, with a gold handle and a strange symbol made from three circles.

_"Beware, for danger lurks in the shadows."_

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Sora once again received no answer, but he then noticed shadows crawling about the floor.

"Whoa! What are those?." He asked looking at the creatures while holding his sword.

The shadows stood up and formed these weird, small, black thing that were twitching and had two big yellow unblinking eyes. Before more could be said the strange creatures jump towards Sora. He was able to roll out of the way and quickly slashed the first one. It seemed to disintegrate into small dark particles as he did so. Then the others just melted into the ground and disappeared.

"That was weird." Sora said, not letting his guard down in case they came back. He looked around the abyss to find nothing. That was when another flash of light came from behind him. He quickly turned to find…

"A door?" Soar asked. There was a very decretive door just standing in the middle of the tower, with nothing to hold it up. Sora slowly approached the door. As he approached, it started to open with a blinding light. When it was fully open, Sora decided to walk through and saw he was on the play island. Selphie, Titus and Wakka were seen.

the voice spoke. _"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. Tell me a little about yourself"_

"Um, okay what do want to know?" Sora asked before Tidus asked, "Sora? Who you talking to?"

Sora looked a Tidus and shrugged, "Myself, I guess. It's been a weird day." Tidus then asked, "What are you afraid of?"

"Okay, random topic… alright, I'm afraid of beling alone." He answered.

"Is that really so scary?" Tidus asked wondering Sora was being serious.

"If you were in my shoes you understand my fear…" Sora started before Tidus disappeared. "Huh? Where did you go?"

"Sora? Who are talking too?" Selphie asked.

Sora turned to her, "Selphie I was talking to Tidus when he disappeared. Have you seen him?"

"Sora, Tidus was never here." Selphie told him, make Sora even more confused. "Huh?"

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked. The confused teenage just decided to answer the question, "God, my family, and my friends."

"Is God, your family, and your friendship such a big deal?" Selphie asked.

Sora looked at her like she was crazy, "Selphie, you go to church with Kairi everyday. We both know the answer to that…" She then disappeared as well. "… and your gone too."

He then went to the one person left in the area, Wakka. "Hey, Wakka, did you see that?" Sora asked his friend. Wakka raised an eyebrow, "See what, man?"

"Selphie and Tidus, they disappeared while I was talking to them." Sora explained. "Sora? We're the only ones up here. You okay, bro?"

Sora then began to wonder if he was going crazy. Wakka then asked, "What do you want outta life?"

"Okay, I'm going to answer your random question then your going disappear like the others. Fine. To be a hero." Sora answered fully aware what's going to happen next. "To be strong, huh?" Wakka then disappeared making Sora wonder, "Is everyone going to pull a Batman on me today?"

You're afraid of being alone. You want God, family, and friendship. You want to be a adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine.

"Sounds good just as long I can play with my friends after word at get home by 6." Sora said. not wanting to worry his mother or his friends.

 _A birght light came and made Sora a bit blind._ When he could see again, he found himself in a field of strange key shaped swords. They stretch out for miles in every direction. All different in size, shape, and color. Some were large and more sword like. Others were short and looked more like wands. The ones that were left were somewhere in the middle. Not as much reach as the large ones, but more than the short ones.

"where am I?" Sora asked. He noted that he was asking a lot of questions lately and getting no answers.

Sora started to walk through the field. After he got in a few feet, one of the key shaped weapons started glowing. A light erupted from the sword and, after floating around for a few seconds, came flying towards Sora. As the light hit him, he felt himself being moved. When he opened his eyes, he found himself back into the abyss, while on the tower from before.

"Great. I'm back here." Sora said in despair.

Suddenly three more shadow creatures crawled out of the ground. Sora summoned his sword and readied himself. Before he could say anything, the shadows jumped him. He dodged, rolled, and slashed at the shadows. One by one the shadows were slain.

"Finally. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Sora said tiredly.

He then saw something appeared in the abyss. There was another tower, and floating steps showed up, leading up to the new tower.

Sora decided there was nothing else to do, besides, he came this far. Sora started making his way up the stairs. Along the way fighting a few of them shadow creatures. Making quick work of the shadows now that he was getting use to it, Sora came to the next tower. He turned to look back the way he came, only to find the steeps and tower were gone.

Then he felt a light behind him. He turned to see a glowing…something. The light was too bright to see what was making it. He slowly started to approach the light.

_"Beware. For the closer you get to the light, The more the darkness will try and stop you."_

Hearing the voice again, Sora stopped. He slowly turned around to find his shadow coming out of the ground. Unlike the others, this shadow creature was much bigger. It was tall with wavy hair and small wings. And in the center of its chest was a heart shaped hole.

Seeing the massive beast Sora began to panic. But he had nowhere to go. So, setting his nerves he faced the beast and summoned his sword. What fallowed was Sora's hardest fight yet. He jumped and strike the beast hands, but to little effect. The creature merely waved it off and was left ineffective.

Sora would attack and attack, but it did nothing. No matter what he did, he could not bring the beast down.

The beast then reached down with one of its giant arms, as if to grab something. From that hand a ball of darkness formed, and the beast reached back and slammed the orb into the ground. The area around its hand turned black and shadows were crawling up from the darkness.

The shadows attacked Sora and was soon destroyed with a swing of his trusty blade. Soon the beast lifted his arm from the floor and knelt down on his knees. Another orb of darkness formed in the heart shaped hole in its chest. From this sphere of darkness, smaller orbs shot out and started to rain down upon Sora as he hacked and slashed at the beast.

Sora was able to dodge all these attempts to end his short life, but it was all useless. Nothing he did seemed to phase this goliath.

As he jumped back to catch his breath, his sword disappeared. That was when the panic fully set in. He was out matched in every way. Suddenly the beast sunk into the floor, and his darkness took it over. Sora was slowly being sucked in.

_"But do not be afraid, for you not only wield the mightiest weapon, but a great duty as well. For you are the one who will rule and protect the great light."_

Sora was fully taken in by the darkness, that was when he woke up.

_/End dream/_

He woke up when it was all over. He sat up for a few moments, he had a deep yawn. Then he went to lay back down when he saw a beautiful young girl with red hair towering over him. She was wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers."WHOA!"

He turned to see Kairi, one of his best friends giggling at him along with a blue koala like creature with rabbit rears. “HAHAHA!” laughed Stitch. "Gimme a break, Kairi." Said Sora.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing here at the play island. .." Said Kairi.

"No!" Sora objected. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-ow!"

Sora felt something hit him in the head. "Are you still dreaming?" She asked.

"It wasn't a dream!" But then began to wonder. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah sure." Kairi folded her arms behind her back and walked forward in front of Sora to look at the ocean. from their view on the hill. They lived in a small town called Destiny, New York and it was a local tourist attraction.. . Sora then decided to change the subject. "So Kairi, why did you decide to wake me up this time?"

She turned to him, "You mean besides the fact you're a lazy bum. Well it's an important day today and I didn't want you to miss it."

"Like what?" asked Sora when he heard a boy voice. . "Cmon Sora, did you already forget?” 

Sora and Kairi look over to see a boy about the same age as them with his spikey hair was a mix of blonde and brown. His clothes clothes consisted of a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. his shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. He wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. It was Sora’s younger brother Roxas and The girl who is identical to Kairi only her hair is black is her sister Xion Stoner. Her outfit is a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots that reach halfway to her knees with a beige color to the upper fifth.

"Hey guys, what did I forget?" Asked Sora scratching the back of his head.

"You forgot didn't you bro" Roxas said.

‘Told ya Roxy, now you gotta pay up to me” said another new voice belonging to a man about twenty five with red spiky hair and green eyes. He was wearing orange t-shirt and kaki pants. 

“Hi Lea” said Kairi to the man. 

“Man how come your always on point Axel” said Roxas before he handed Lea fifty bucks and he grinned. “Because it’s me Roxy...Got it memorized” said Lea with a grin. They then hear a chuckle before they looked to see a teen about seventeen with short silver hair and green eyes. he has a sleeveless, black zip-up tank-top with double zippers, and a white-and-yellow vest over it with a blue separating the two colors and decorated with four silver buttons. He sports a white thick band on his left wrist, baggy blue pants held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs. He wears a pair of yellow-laced, white sneakers with gray lining and soles, and three black stripes on the sides. His hair is much longer, reaching down to his upper back.

‘Seriously sora...you forgot your sixteenth birthday?” asked the boy with a knowing smirk. 

Oh, yeah. With everything going on this week with school and football practice. I completely forgot." Sora remembered. Riku smiled, "Why am I not surprise?"

"Come on guys now that Sora knows, we should get to eating the cake before Stitch eats it all." Lea said.

"I'll race you guys there" said Kairi.

"Huh?" asked Sora.

"What, are you kidding?" Asked Riku. "

"Ready?" Kairi asked before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting. "Go!"

With that they got back on the feet and ran for it. They looked like the boys were evenly matched with Kairi laughing right behind them trying to catch up. The others walked calmly behind them with smiles. Waiting for them was their other friends, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu, Wakka’s girlfriend. They spend the day playing games, eating treats, sparing, racing, swimming, and tons of other things. Eventually while playing a game of blitz ball, the ball entered the secret cave. "I'll get it!" Sora declared.

Sora ran in after it after finding the ball he was about to go back when. He noticed a drawing. Sora drew Kairi while Kairi drew Sora when they were six. Kairi was always the better artist. He felt like something was missing so he grabbed a nearby rock and started to crave on the cave wall. It won't take long. Sora drew himself giving a Paopu fruit to Kairi. Though he would never admitted it, he thought Kairi was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. 

Sora smiled at his work until he realized he wasn't alone. "Who's there?" He asked

"I've come to see the door to this world." Sora looked to see a boy wearing a mask. "Huh?" asked a confused Sora.

"This world has been connected." The boy continued to speak. Sora was still confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure continued. "Well, whoever you are? Stop freaking me out like this!" Sora demanded but then released this man wasn't from the Islands.. "Huh, wait a minute, where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." The masked boy said to Sora. "So, you're from another world?" stated Sora

"There is so much to learn, you understand so little." The figure ignored Sora completely. "Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there." Said a determined Sora.

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can, understand nothing." said the mask boy stated. Sora demanded, "What do you mean?"

But he never got an answer as the Boy in the Mask was gone. "Hey, Sora! You still in there?!" Riku called as he entered the cave himself.

"Yeah, just had trouble finding the ball. I have it now. Now lets go kick butt." Sora said as he ran past Riku.

Riku then saw the current drawing he added. Riku smirked, "And he says he not in love with her. Yeah, right."

Soon after Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Lulu went home. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, lea and stitch were beside the crooked tree to watch the sunset. 

"Soon guys, we'll be traveling those seas to other worlds." Xion said proudly, Lea was silent when she mentioned other worlds. 

“But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked curiously. 

"Who knows Sora” said Roxas. 

"If we have too we'll think of something else. Like getting a rocket from NASA” joked Riku. 

Kairi headed to the rowboats to go home for the night. Sora followed when Riku tossed Sora something. "Sora," Riku spoke. Sora looked at the star fruit that was thrown into his hands. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked. "A paopu fruit?" Sora asked.

"If two people share one their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon. I know you want to try it." Riku said with a smirk.

"What are you talking-" Sora then noticed Riku getting out of sight. Riku began to laugh with Stitch. He tossed the fruit aside, “"

"Tell that to the addition to the drawing in the cave. Face it Sora, you can't hide it that your in love with Kairi" Laughed Riku. The six of them headed for the rowboats and rowed over to the parking lot where Sora’s 2010 Black Dodge Challenger was parked with Riku’s harley and Lea’s pickup truck. Riku got on his bike before he drove home. The same with Lea taking Xion and Roxas home leaving Sora and Kairi alone. The two of them sat at the dock listening to the waves. "You know, I've been noticing Lea has been acting strange lately since we mentioned going to other worlds." said Kairi.

"Yeah, i noticed that too. Maybe there planning ahead just in case" Sora said looking at the five who were talking near the entrance to the secret cave.

Sora, after tomorrow, let's take a boat and go-just the two of us!" She said with excitement. "What?!" Said Sora while trying to hide a blush from the thought. Kairi just giggled and said, "Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you?" Sora exclaimed. "You're the one whose changed, Kairi."

"Maybe." Kairi admitted. "Sora, I did get you something for your birthday. Closes your eyes and hold out your hand."

Sora nodded and did what he was told. He the felt something was placed into his hands. He opened them and saw... "Your lucky charm? Kairi, I can't take this. It's yours." Sora denied. Kairi smiled, "It's for the journey ahead. I couldn't imagine if something bad happened to you but this way, if anything does happen you'd fine away back to us."

"Gee, Kairi... I don't know what to say." Sora said.

Kairi narrowed her eyes, "Relax, Sora, it's only for the journey. It's still my lucky charm. Be sure bring it back to me."

"Don't worry. I will." Sora promised her. She smiled before she and Sora rowed back to the island, After making sure their rowboats were secured. Sora offered to take Kairi home whci hshe accepted. It wasn’t a far drive for them when they got to Kairi’s home. She lives with Xion and her mother since her grandmother passed away several years ago. Kairi turned to head up the stairs when Sora said. "Hey, tomorrow is the annual Destiny Island Festival, The carnival is going to be in town do you want to go with me?"

Kairi froze before she asked. You mean as in a Date?, just the two of us?"

"Yeah, if you don;t want to then that's fine" Sora answered but he never expected for Kairi to say. "Tomorrow at Five o clock, meet me at my house, It's a Date"

She turned around and walked towards her front door with a smile on her face. /He asked me out!, Yes!/ She mentally said.

Sora did a silent fist bump into the air before he headed home to his mother and little sisters. 

**/unkown location/**

Lea had dropped off Roxas and Xion at the park before he parked his vehicle. He reached into his pocket before he pulled out a strange phone and dialed a number. The screen then revealed the face of a bald black man with an eyepatch. 

_“What is it agent Axel?_ ” asked the man.

“Commander Fury...Sora has had his dive to the heart. Its only a matter of time before our enemies learn of him...Even Xehanort” said Lea. 

_“I see..Does Tifa know?”_ asked the man known as Commander Fury. 

‘Not yet but i will let her know as soon as i'm done calling you...I’ll be on high alert for A.I.M or anything else that may be aware. they may think Sora may be a mutant.” said Lea before he hanged up and he put the car into drive and drove away. 

**-scene change-**

After getting off the phone with Lea. Commander Nicholas Fury looked outward though the helicarriers window. As the director of S.H.I.E.LD. he was given the role of enforcing the organization in charge of operations to protect humankind. 

“Commander Fury?” said a woman with long brown hair looking up from her work. 

“It’s time Maria….time to begin the Avengers initiative. The Heir of Kingdom Hearts has been found” said Nick Fury. 

Maria nodded before she walked away from her commander while he looked at an old photo of him standing next to a couple holding a baby boy. The man had black hair and sky blue eyes while the woman had brown hair and indigo eyes. Both of them had a crown necklaces around their necks. The baby had a tuff of brown hair and sky blue eyes. “Ryo, Kira. I kept my promise to you.” he thought before he walked away to make some calls. 

**/scene change/**

"You have found the boy?" asked a voice belonging to an eldery man in his mid 80's. He is bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He appears overall as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power. His clothing composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

"Yes, Master, hidden right from us by Fury and his shield flunkies” said the very same boy in the mask. 

“Finally...The true heir of Kingdom Hearts has been found.” said the old man before he said. “Prepare our forces for an attack. I want the boy alive” 

“Yes master” said the boy in the mask before leaving the old man alone on his throne.

Meanwhile in a tower far away in the other worlds King Mickey was learning some new things from his old master, Master Yen Sid. His training session stopped when Yen Sid closed his eyes, "Mickey, I can't help to shake off the feeling something terrible is about to happen. I fear Xehanort is preparing to make his move."

Mickey's eyes widened as he wondered what was going to happen?


	2. Another day as a normal teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and his friends have another day as being normal teens.

-/Disney Castle/-

The castle's towers stretched up toward the sky as though it was reaching for the clouds. The entire castle seemed to glow. The white stone of the castle and the blue tiling on the cone shaped towers glimmered in the brilliant sunlight. The many orange flags that decorated the castles façade, jutting out from the peaks of the towers, flapped in the light morning breeze. The day was just about perfect as usual.

As usual, the court wizard walked down the long hallway toward the throne room, his footfalls falling evenly on the red carpet that stretched all the way to the end of the hall. To his left, the wall was lined with windows that almost reached the high, arched ceiling. Pouring in from the windows was the bright light of the early morning. This was the court wizard's cue to greet the king.

The court wizard was in fact, a short white duck. Atop his head was a purple hat, similar in shape to that of a stereotypical witch. The point was teased into a crude curlicue, and all along the rim of the hat was a thick yellow line. He wore a long sleeved gray-purple shirt, with two golden buttons in the middle of his chest, held securely to his body by a blue-violet belt that went around his waist. Over the long sleeved shirt was a blue cloak, which actually looked something like a short sleeved vest. It had two zippers on the front, leading from both sides of the neck.

He tipped his hat and nodded as he passed by the walking brooms as they scurried down the hall toward the next place that required cleaning. The duck chuckled to himself as he heard them shuffle further and further down the hall. Then suddenly he stopped short, planting both his webbed feet on the ground before turning on his heel to the right, where he stood facing a set of giant purple double doors. On either door was a symbol consisting of three circles, one big circle with two smaller ones attached to the top of it; the king's emblem. The door stretched up in its giant gold lined archway until it reached the ceiling. There was no way for such a small duck to open them.

The court wizard smiled to himself, lifting one loosely clenched fist towards his beak as he cleared his throat. He then knocked on the base of the doors five times, rhythmically, as though to a song that no one else could hear but him. A slight clicking sound was made from the other side of the door as the duck dropped his hand to his side, and a small section of the giant door popped open for the court wizard to step through.

The throne room was huge, able to fit possibly hundreds of guests at a time. But for now, it was empty. The tiled linoleum floors glimmered with their fresh polish, clean and spanking new. The only thing laid out on top of the floor was another long red carpet that stretched all the way from the double doors to the throne. Above the throne was a long red tapestry, outlined in yellow, that once again bore the symbol of the three circles. Intricate carvings in the wall directly behind it outlined the throne. On either side of the wall were statues, one of the court wizard and the other of the captain of the guard; the king's two best friends in the world.

The court wizard walked triumphantly down the length of the carpet, as though he was a soldier returning from war and visiting his great king. He was barely even halfway to the throne when he bowed toward it as he walked, in greeting to his royal highness.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he called out in his duck voice.

He continued his march down the long red carpet. He was going to have to reach the throne if he was to properly greet the king. As he approached the golden throne, the duck smiled to himself and bowed slightly once again. "It's nice to see you this morn – What!"

As the court wizard raised his head to look up at where the king should have been sitting, he realized with great shock and horror that he wasn't there. The court wizard froze. What would he tell the others? The queen, the servants, all the king's friends? Just then, the king's faithful dog popped out from behind the throne, holding something delicately between his teeth. The court wizard looked at the dog, shocked.

"What are you holding there, Pluto?" the duck quacked out as he bent over to take whatever it was from him.

It was a small light green envelope that bore the king's symbol, the three circles. The court wizard carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter within. He slowly unfolded the letter and began to read, his eyes going hurriedly over each line, taking in the meaning behind the writing. The duck blinked once or twice, slowly lowering the letter so that it fell out of his line of vision.

Suddenly, all control over himself lost, the duck spun around and ran out of the throne room, screaming and waving his arms as though the world was about to come to an end. He knew exactly where to go. He had to tell the captain of the guard!

As it happened, the captain of the guard was resting on the lawn of his own little castle. Of course, it wasn't a real castle; it was a model of the entire Disney Castle, which had been shaped out of the large bush that had been growing in the garden. From that castle grew many different flowers, positioned in such a way that they would create a multi-colored spiral with the castle placed in the center of it. The entire circle was separate from the other bush sculptures in the garden, all placed around a large circle. That castle was in the center of the entire garden.

It was on the lawn that the captain of the guard was taking his nap. He was still dressed head to toe in his armor, except for his helmet, which sat on top of his head like a hat since it wasn't able to fit over his dog face. He lay on the flowers with one leg perched on one knee and his arms folded casually behind his head. His mouth would open wide as he slept and snored peacefully in the garden.

Right at that moment, the court wizard rushed in, running in a crooked line toward the captain, still waving his arms like mad (though he had finally stopped screaming). He hopped onto the flowerbed and screeched to a halt next to the captain, waving his arms frantically to maintain his balance.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up!" he screamed, jumping around frantically. "This is serious!"

Goofy merely moaned in his sleep and then let out a long slow breath. A carefree smile appeared on his face as he slept. The duck began to grow furious. With a loud scream, he pointed one finger toward the sky, his eyes fixated on Goofy's face, releasing a jolt of lightning into Goofy's body. The zap of electricity finally awoke Goofy, so much so that he just about jumped into the air with a cry of surprise and pain.

He dropped back down into the flowerbed with a loud thud and clangs of metal, his eyes finally opened and looking around. Goofy rubbed his eyes sleepily with one large, gloved hand as he gazed about him, somewhat disoriented. His vision was still somewhat blurred, but it didn't take long for him to recognize the angry face of one of his best friends in the world. He smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey there, Donald," he greeted with a wave. "G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald told him urgently, waving his arms around in the air. Suddenly he stopped, and looked cautiously to the left and then to the right. He then cupped one hand around his beak and said in a lower voice, "But don't tell anyone…"

Goofy's eyes went wide. "Queen Minnie?"

Donald put his hands on his hips, raising his beak almost snobbishly in the air. "Not even the queen."

Goofy's expression changed slightly as he shifted his gaze. "Daisy?"

The court wizard shook his head furiously from side to side. "NO! It's top secret!"

The captain bowed slightly, his gaze having completely shifted away from Donald's face. "G'morning, ladies," he said politely.

Donald froze. "Wh-What?"

He turned slowly around, afraid to see his fears come true. And as he did so, his heart stopped beating for just a moment. For there, standing under one of the many bush archways of the garden, were Queen Minnie and Daisy. Donald swallowed hard as they stared at him and Goofy expectantly, Daisy putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes slightly. She cleared her throat and raised one eyebrow, her gaze fixed exactly on Donald's face.

Goofy turned to look at Donald, somewhat bewildered, as a nervous laugh escaped from Donald's throat.

**/Mysterious Tower/**

King Mickey looked at his master sitting in front of a desk. "Mickey, i fear that the Heir of Kingdom Hearts is in a great deal of danger" Yen Sid said.

"So it's time?" asked Mickey.

"Yes/ go now and find out what is Xehanorts shemes are and if he is going after the X-blade again. then we must be ready to stop him." said Yen sid. Mickey nodded before leaving his masters office. 

"May your Heart be your Guiding Key" Yen sid whispered.

**/Sora/**

Sora was floating in a dark space until he saw a woman who looked to be in great pain. Sora felt bad for the woman he was seeing and he wondered if he could help her in some way, just then he heard a baby cry before his head shot to a blurred man holding a baby boy with spiky hair like him, "Sora" She said when a red blade came out of the darkness and advanced towards her. The red blade came down towards them but before Sora can say anything. The dream ended and he was pushed away. 

**/end dream/**

Sora shot out of bed panting heavily. He looked outside his window and saw the morning sun was rising, "Who was that woman and why did she know my name?" Sora asked himself.

"Sora!, Breakfast is ready!" said his mom from downstairs. After getting a quick shower and into his school uniform, He walked downstairs and saw his mother Tifa-Lockhart Strife was at work on breakfast. His mother had long black hair and an amazing figure. She had red colored eyes and his little sisters were identical to her with black hair and red eyes, Their Father Cloud Lockhart Strife was away on business. Roxas was also in his school uniform sitting at the table and Stitch was eating his breakfast at the other end of the table. 

"So you got big plans with Kairi tonight at the Carnival Sora?" asked Tifa putting his breakfast down at the table.

Sora began to stutter. "H-How do you know?"

"Riku told me last night, now i want you two to have a good time tonight, just try not to make me a grandmother im too young for that" Tifa jokes. 

"MOM!" whined Sora blushing red as a tomato. Tifa, Roxas, Selena and Solaria laughed at his remark.

"You know i'm kidding Sora." Tifa said with a smile before they ate in silence.

**/Kairi and Xion’s house/**

Kairi stood in front of her mirror thinking about the dream she had last night about the black monsters that sora mentioned.. /Why am i having dreams about the black monsters? I hope Sora is not connected to this?/ She thought before taking off her nightdress and she looked in the mirror again to admire her features. . Her heart shaped face with her long crimson red hair, her breasts that were at least D cup. Her slender hips that had curves and her pale skin. She was considered the hottest girl in their school. Every boy has tried to asked them out but they were turned down. Taking off her undergarments, she hopped into the shower to get cleaned up and ready for school. She put on a white bra and white cotton Panties. Her uniform was a white buttoned up shirt and a small blue skirt that barely covered her butt. "Seriously, Who designed these uniforms. A bunch of perverts" Kairi said fixing the skirt trying to cover her rear.

She went downstairs and saw her adopted father was reading the paper while her adopted mother was finishing putting things in her suitcase for work. Lea was reading a paper with a cup of coffee in his hand. Xion was finishing her bowl of cereal. She too was in her uniform as well. Lea shot her a look feeling the very same thing has happened to her like Sora. “Kairi’s been chosen too. First Riku and now Kairi too” he thought remembering Riku had his dive to the heart before Sora had his. 

“Hey sis. Sleep good?” asked Xion with a smirk. 

“Yeah sort off. Had a strange dream like Sora did when he took a nap at the beach yesterday but Seriously, whoever designed our school uniforms is a giant perv" Kairi mumbled before she sat down and made herself a bowl of cereal.

"No worries, at least you have Sora and Riku to watch out for you two" Lea said finishing his cup of coffee. "Now you two have a good day at school. I must be getting to the office. I have a lot to do for the Festival tonight" Her father said, their father was the mayor of Destiny. 

"By Dad" said the three girls grabbing their bags and heading out to school. Since they live in the mayor's house. They don;t live very far from the school. Selphie joined the three girls walking together before going to their lockers which was right next to each other. "So what class you got first?" asked Selphie.

"Geometry then Science class" said Xion.

", Same, What abut you Kairi?" asked Selphie.

"Science then literature class" Kairi said when she felt someone lift up her skirt. "Ohhh cute white panties that fit perfectly around your sweet ass Kairi" said a boy's voice about to grope her.

"Damian!" exclaimed Kairi before turning around and glaring at the dark haired boy. How dare he try to touch her like that.

"How about you and me get together for the carnival tonight?" asked Damian taking her hand into his.

"No thanks, I am going with Sora" said Kairi shoving his hand away.

"That loser, He's a runt compared to me" Said Damian flexing his muscles.

"We'll he's ten times better than you" Kairi snapped before grabbing her books and turning away. Damian however wasn't done before he went to grab her arm only for Sora to stop him. His hand shoved his hand away from her. "Hey!, She said to leave her alone Damian"

Kairi smiled when she saw Sora come to her aid.

"Stay out of this Sora!" Damian snarled at him about to punch him only for Kairi to punch him right in the face, knocking him out. "Good punch" Riku commented with Roxas right behind him. They had seen everything.

"Thanks, he had it coming" said Kairi brushing her hand on her skirt before she took Sora's hand into hers before dragging him to class with the others following suit. School went on without any problems until they were all walking home. Sora, Riku and Roxas were heading to Sora's house while Kairi and her sisters returned home. Waiting for them at his house was Lea and Tifa. Sora dropped his bags on his table before he sat down.

"So, Ready for your date with Kairi Sora?" asked Lea.

"Not really, i'm panicking on the inside," said Sora about to freak out when Riku slapped his cheek. "Thanks i needed that'

Riku went to smack him again but Sora stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "No more, I'm good"

"Sora, Relax, This is Kairi were talking about, you had a thing for her since you guys first met" Roxas said to his brother.

"I know, but i'm afraid that she only sees me as a friend" said Sora. Riku, Tifa, roxas and Lea shared a knowing glance. They had seen the looks Kairi gives Sora when he's not paying attention.

"Sora, listen to me, you have to let your heart guide you…" said Lea as music began to play. 'What the hell?" said Riku earning a smack on the head from Tifa.

"Why is there music playing?" asked Roxas looking for the source of music.

 _"Look Sora, Destiny Islands, The island that is our home is alite, Ah"_ Lea began to sing to the music holding a marshmallow on a fork. " _True it's because there are fires burning everywhere"_ he pulled the marshmallow in flames to him from a tiki torch. _"But still, there's l'amour"_

He blew the fire out before eating it whole before pulling out a stack of his favorite cards. He flipped them towards Sora with the ending card being a Queen of Hearts. " _Somewhere out there in the night. Her heart is also alight, And I know the guy she just might Be burning for"_ Lea sang before he pointed to Sora.

 _"A Guy like you ...She's never known Sora...A guy like you, A girl does not meet every day"_ Lea sang putting a fake Red wig on his head to make him look like Kairi. He then held fingers up to make a picture frame with Sora in the middle. " _You got a look, That's all your own, kid, Could there be two?_ " Sanged Lea before he bumped his head into the shelf above him.

 _"Like you, Now way?"_ sang Tifa, Roxas and Riku joining in the song.

 _"Those other guys, She could dangle. All look the same From every boring point of view"_ Riku now joined in the song smacking a couple of fake Damians away with his hand. _You're a surprise ...From every angle ...Mon Dieu above….She's gotta love ...A guy like you"_ All Four sang

 _A guy like you ...Gets extra credit...You've got a certain something more"_ Lea sang to him after playing a round of poker and pushing a stack of poker chips to him. _"Your aces Kid"_ Lea added.

 _"You see that face…..You don't forget it"_ Tifa sang pulling Sora over to a chair and made him sit down before She and Roxas quickly worked to put him in a black tanktop shirt with blue kaki shorts and his signature yellow and black shoes. .

 _"Want something new?...That's you…..For sure!"_ the three sang after showing Sora his look who smiled big.

 _We all have gaped…..At some Adonis_ " sang Tifa looking at Riku who did a pose without a shirt.

 _"But then… you crave a meal more nourishing to choose"_ Lea sang holding a sandwich he pulled from the fridge. Roxas moved to swipe it from him only to have birds come and attack him for the sandwich. He ran for his life.

 _"No question of…..She's gotta love…..A guy like you!"_ They all sang before Lea began to play Tifa's piano with a bow on her neck. Tifa wearing a bright blue dress with red fluffy scarf and diamond earrings. She was on the piano before she sang pulling Sora close to her. _"Call me a hopeless romantic But Sora, I feel it"_

Roxas was running away from a flock of bird who wanted his sandwich he stole from terra. _" She wants you so, any moment…...She'll walk through that door"_ Lea sang as Tifa went though the door and came back now dressed as Kairi" _For…..A guy so swell ," Riku sang while the others sang another verse. With all you bring her…...A fool could tell…...It's why she fell…..For you-know-who!_

Tifa Lea, and Roxas's verse. _A guy like you…..We tell you Sora….There never was_

_Another, was he?...From king to serf…..To the bourgeoisie…..We notice every string there!_

By now the four had Sora being lifted up by sheets into the air and the others followed suit.

 _"Your the one who found her!"_ sang Roxas.

They all sang" _You're the one she can always count on!...When she wants ooh-la-la_

_Then she wants you-la-la…...She will discover, guy…...You're one heck of a guy ...Who wouldn't love a guy ...Like you?"_

They were snapping their fingers to the beat of the music before Roxas handed Sora Kairi's favorite flowers in a bouquet. _"You got a lot…...The rest have not…..So she's gotta love, A guy like... youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Flower petals went up everywhere after the song was finished.

Thanks guys, i needed that" Sora replied before he looked at the time. "It's almost Five, I gotta go!" Sora exclaimed before dashing out of his house. "See you guys later, we’re off to the carnival too" Roxas said before taking off as well with Riku leaving Tifa and Lea alone. 

“Tifa..is your emergency pack all ready?” asked Lea. 

“Yes...commander Fury called me and gold me he is sending Agent Romanoff and agent Barton to help with the extraction. I called Cloud and he is currently on a mission for Fury.” Tifa said before she sat down on her couch. Stitch was currently keeping the twins occupied outside. “I should have told him the truth.” 

“Hey it will be alright Tifa.” Lea said sitting down beside her and he gave her a small hug. She nodded to him before she said. “Thanks Lea.” 

“No problem...Got it memorized?” asked Lea with a smile. Tifa giggled before she and Lea continued to plan in case they need to get out of town quickly. 

**Kairi's house/**

"How about this one?" asked Kairi with a Pink blouse on with blue denim jeans that fit perfectly around her curves, her lilac sneakers and her necklace was nestled between her cleavage.

"Looking good Kairi, you be having Sora float off his feet when he sees you" Selphie said giving her friend a thumbs up. Xion had already left for the carnival.

**/Sora/**

Sora continued onwards towards though the streets. Many people waved to him as he ran by. "I hope im not too late" Sora muttered when he arrived to Kairi's house. the front door opened and out came Kairi with Selphie. Sora though when he saw her. "Wow she looks beautiful"

"Hey Sora," siad Kairi coming down to him. Sora offered her the flowers and she took them. "My favorite, Thank you Sora." She said.

"No problem, ready to go?" asked Sora offering his hand to her. She took his hand before the two waved goodbye to Selphie who waved back. “It’s about time” she muttered before she followed her friends unaware of a strange robotic drove. It continued to follow them. 

**/unkown location**

“Ahh two more Inhumans have been found” said a man with an not normal size head. He was sitting in a chair looking at Sora and Kairi. 

“Yes, shall we send a team to capture them George?” asked a woman holding a clipboard. 

“Indeed Monica...we shall cure them of their superpowers… we will send as many as possible before S.H.I.E.L.D is aware of our intentions.” said Geoge. Monica smiled before she began to type on her tablet. /Those two would be perfect for the Adaptoids..such a shame this has to happen to them./ 

**/Disney Castle/**

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all so I went to my old master for advice._

_He believes Master Xehanort is back and The empire is making their move at last... There's someone there after. A Key, -A Key to our survival. My master believes whoever this "Key" is, will be the most power yet, and maybe the only one who can stand up to him._

_So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key to be kept safe or we're doomed! I'll meet you there. This may be our only chance to stop Master Xehanort and his scheme and stand a chance against the empire._

_P.S._

Will you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, Pal.

"Oh, dear. What could this mean?" Daisy asked after they all finished reading the Kings letter. The Queen frowned, "It means we just have to trust the King."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said concerned for his best friend and King. Donald looked to the Queen, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. We'll find the King and this 'Key.'"

"Thank you. Both of you." Queen Minnie gave a sad smile. Donald then turned to his girlfriend, "Daisy, can you take care of the..." Daisy cut him off, "Of coarse. You take care, now, both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany." The Queen gestured to the desk. Donald couldn't see anyone there. Until... "Down here..." Donald could see a cricket trying to get his attention. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." He introduce himself with a bow.

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the King." Queen Minnie told Donald and Goofy. Donald nodded. The Queen, Daisy, and Goofy, who saluted him, watched him to. So brave, so noble, so... Wait a minute. "Your coming, too!" Donald said as he dragged Goofy with him. Along the way, they also brought Max who was being trained by his father. Max uses a Sword, Shield, Bow and a skateboard as his weapons.

"Gwarsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked as they headed to the launch bay. Jiminy sat in the top of Goofy's helmet as he replied, "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy..." Donald reminded him. He wanted to make sure Goofy remembered the rules of exploring other worlds. Goofy nodded, "Oh right... I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order!" Donald corrected. "Right, World Order." Goofy laughed. Donald just signed as Max rolled his eyes at his Dad. "I guess we need new duds when we get there." Goofy added.

When Donald, Goofy, and Max got to the launch bay, Donald spoke to the microphone, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!"

The chipmunk mechanics, Chip and Dale, saluted the duck and pulled a few levers to pull Donald and Goofy inside the Gummi ship. Much to Donald's annoyance the were carried by their butts. Pluto followed them and jumped inside. Chip and Dale were going through all the final touches as Daisy and Minnie watched from a distance. Donald gave his girlfriend a thumbs up and a wink. The engines were started up. Launch was in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."Blast off!" Donald shouted and pointed to the tunnel ahead but the arrow pointed down and the ship began to fall in the hole below.

"Wakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaohohohohohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"This is Awesome!"

They screamed until they left the atmosphere on the bottom of their world and blasted off to find King Mickey and the "Key."

**/Sora and Kairi/**

The two arrived at the carnival and saw many rides were set up and it was already crowded with people. "Where to first?" asked Sora.

"How about we go on that ride?" asked Kairi pointing to a tea cup ride.

"Your favorite ride. Let's go!" said Sora before the two got in line for the tea cups. After waiting for a good twenty minutes. They were on the ride with Sora and Kairi spinning faster than anyone. Both had smiles on their faces. They went on many more rides after the tea cups and ate cotton candy and corn dogs. Luckily Sora had gotten some money from his mom on his way to Kairi's house. They even played many carnival games with Sora winning Kairi a big teddy bear. Now we find them on top of a ferris wheel watching the stars. "I've had a great time today Sora, this night was truly amazing" Kairi said looking at him.

'Yeah, me too Kai" said Sora with a smile before he thought. "Okay, here goes."

"Kairi?" He asked making her look at him.

"Yes Sora?" asked Kairi looking at the boy she was in love with.

"I want to tell you that i like you Kairi" said Sora.

"You mean as a friend?" she asked him hoping he was going to say she was hoping to hear.

"Not as a friend...Kairi." Sora slightly paused before he finished. "I Love you Kairi."

She gasped before a big smile came across her face. "I love you too Sora and i want to be apart of your life forever." she said before pulling out a Paupo fruit. Sora looked at the fruit in her hand before back at her. Her eyes sparkled with love. "Legends says that if two people share this fruit, Their destinies become intertwined..Sora, Do you want to share it with me?"

"Three." The couple said in unison as they took a bite of the star shaped fruit as the bursting flavor went into their mouths.

The taste was so amazing that they continued eating the fruit and every bite they take they felt closer to each other, feeling like they were meant for each other.

As soon as they finished the fruit they felt complete. The couple looked into each other's eyes for a few moments with love and smiled brightly at each other. Before long Their lips touched before they kissed underneath the moon.Sora and Kairi broke away before looking at each other in the eyes, their foreheads touching before they said in unison. "I love you" Watching from afar was Roxas, Riku and Xion. 

“oh my god." Xion muttered with a squeal.

"It's about dam time!" said Roxas happy for his brother. Riku was happy for his two best friends when he saw a man with an extremely well built body with blonde hair. He was eating some popcorn enjoying the festival. He had seen Sora and Kairi up there on the feris wheel before it reminded the man of someone he loved long ago… **”I miss you peggy...I just wished i could have seen you again/** **t** hought the man when someone bumped into his left side. He looked down to see Selena. “Sorry mister.”she apologized. 

“No trouble at all but watch where your going in the near future” The man said helping Selena up when Tifa, Stitch, Solaria and Lea arrived. “Selena. Don’t run off like that.” Tifa said before she saw the man. “Steve Rogers?” 

“Tifa? What are you doing here?” asked Steve. 

‘This is my hometown. What are you doing here?”” Tifa replied. 

“Enjoying some R and R.” said Steve. 

“Hey mom” said Roxas coming over to them with Riku and Xion. “you three having fun?” asked Tifa. 

“Yep” said Xion when she saw Steve Rogers. “Hey you look familiar? 

“I do?, is it because im not in uniform” asked Steve before Riku b;urted out. “Your him...Your Captain America!” 

“In the flesh” said Steve with a smile. 

“Wow cool...Can i have an autograph! Said Roxas when it started to get windy. A dark stormcloud formed over the town as a sphere of darkness appeared over the sky. **/There coming!/** thought Tifa with wide eyes holding her children. Up on the ferris wheel Sora held Kairi close to him as they looked up to the sky.


End file.
